1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank type liquid air cleaner which cleans dirty air containing dirt and debris over the surface of a liquid such as water and more particularly, to an improved tank type liquid air cleaner including a L-shaped inlet tube, a liquid tank, an overflow cylinder, a ball valve, a venting outlet, and a fan for readily and effectively cleaning the dirty air containing dirt and debris. Also the tank type liquid air cleaner serves another function as a humidifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of air or vacuum cleaners which operate on the principle of passing dust, debris, or dirty air over the surface of a liquid are known in the art. However, such cleaners suffer from various disadvantages. It is very difficult to effectively clean the dust, debris and dirty air containing dust and debris in the liquid tank since these dirty materials are not readily soluble in the liquid and it is also a difficult task to completely clean the liquid tank therein and to assemble and disassemble the cleaner since the cleaner has a complicated structure. Such conventional vacuum or air cleaners are shown in Pando U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,265, Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,673, Mare U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,745, Principe et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,281, Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,999, Sawyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,768, Tahiliani U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,746, and Cyarno U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,599.